


Just One

by dappledplatypus (shut_the_jongup)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, But He's Real Sweet, Coming Out, Drunk Bucky Barnes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is straight, Swearing, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shut_the_jongup/pseuds/dappledplatypus
Summary: “Hey, Steve?”Steve looks down again and meets Bucky’s eyes. Pauses for a moment. “Yeah, Buck?”“Could I give you a kiss? Just one?” he murmurs, gazing up at Steve from where he's got his head in his lap.Well. Why not?





	Just One

They’re drinking. Well, Bucky’s on his fourth beer; Steve’s not supposed to combine alcohol with his medications. They’re on the couch in the common room, alone in their shared suite, and Bucky’s been going on about someone in his gen-ed psych class for a few minutes, or what feels like a few hours to Steve, who’s been sipping at his soda (Bucky always makes sure they keep a stock of Cherry Coke in the kitchen for him on nights like these) and staring at the TV that’s been on mute ever since their suite-mates left. So far, he’s deducted that the show is a documentary on sharks––what kind, he’d never be able to tell. It’s nice; quite soothing to watch, actually, until the commercials come on every fifteen minutes.

Steve tunes back in to what Bucky’s saying when the spokesman for Nugenix shows up again.

“––and on top of _that_ he’s a starter for the baseball team! Baseball, Steve! Ugh. I'd certainly catch for him… bet he’s got a cheerleader girlfriend, too.”

Steve looks at Bucky and raises an eyebrow. “You goin’ after somebody’s girlfriend?” he asks, then takes a sip of his soda.

“Uh, no,” Bucky says, “Danny Cortéz. Weren’t you listening? Anyway, what I wouldn’t give to fuck him…”

Steve chokes on his drink, and coughs as the carbonation burns in his nose.

“It's been way too long since I got laid. At least a week, now. _God_ he’s so hot, but you know I’ve always been a sucker for the cute ones, too. Right Steve?” Bucky elbows him and takes a gulp of his beer.

Steve just blinks at him and wonders if Bucky realizes that he just came out to his best friend of over a decade by saying that he wants to have sex with some guy on the baseball team.

“Sure,” he mumbles, fiddling with the chilled can. Steve’s never had a beer before, but based on what happens to most people when they drink, he thinks he could really go for one right now.

“But… usually girls?” he articulates badly.

Bucky squints up at him. “Girls?” He frowns. “I don’t think I’ve had the hots for a chick in, like, five years,” he says, too loudly. “Oh shit, maybe college made me more gay. Hey, maybe I should try the theatre department…”

“How has this never come up in conversation until now?” Steve wonders out loud.

Bucky finishes his beer and clumsily plunks the bottle onto the coffee table. He scoots sideways and plops his head down into Steve’s lap, nearly making him spill his drink all over both of them.

“Whaddya mean?” Bucky slurs. “What hasn’t come up? I tell you everything, Stevie.”

Steve frowns down at him, and Bucky grins right back up at him. “See,” Bucky continues, “ _you're_ cute. Totally my type. A tiny fireball of an art major.” He sighs. “But you’re straight!” he says with a loud, dramatic groan and what might be a delirious laugh.

“What––“ Steve blinks hard and shakes his head. He’ll have to file _that_ away for later. “What hasn’t come up in conversation, Buck, is the fact that you wanna fuck––I mean, that you’re _attracted to_ ––men.”

Bucky pauses from where he’s thrown his arm over his face and peeks above it, brows furrowed.

“What? You didn’t know that? You’re tellin’ me that you never once though I might be into dudes just like chicks? Steve, you’ve known me for… ever.”

Steve can feel his face heating up. “I’m partially deaf, not blind, Buck. You have a poster of David Bowie above your bed and you paint your nails. Of course I’ve thought about it. But you’ve never actually _told_ me.”

“Who–oops,” Bucky fumbles out, and then he giggles. “Well, if it makes ya feel any better, I never really _told_ anybody, everyone just kinda knows, ya know?”

Steve sighs and puts a hand in Bucky’s hair, mindlessly playing with it. “Yeah, I know, pal. It just woulda been nice to hear it straight from you. To know that you trusted me.”

“I can’t tell anything to you _straight_ ,” Bucky says with a snort and a hiccup of a laugh. “You already know I trust you. You’re my best friend, Steve. My best guy… I wouldn’ta lived with ya for two years if I didn’t trust ya.”

Steve pulls his fingers through Bucky’s hair again and sighs. “We’re talking about this again when you’re sober.”

“Such a good friend,” Bucky mumbles, not listening. “You know I’d totally have tried to get you to fuck me if you were into cock. Have I told you that?” He pokes Steve’s thigh. “You an’ your cute, tiny ass…”

Steve blinks. _That’s_ a lot to unpack. “Uh, not quite,” he says. “But thanks?”

“Hey, Steve?”

He looks down again and meets Bucky’s eyes. Pauses for a moment. God, they’ll be having a long talk tomorrow. “Yeah, Buck?”

“Could I give you a kiss? Just one? I swear I really don’t got any _actual_ butterflies in my stomach for you––you know that––, but I wanna. Just once,” he murmurs, gazing up at Steve.

Steve is nineteen years old, and has never kissed a guy in his life. Never _wanted_ to––Bucky is right, he is pretty straight. He’s kissed a few girls, never a big deal. He supposes that maybe… well.

“What the hell,” he says with a shrug. “Sure, Buck. You can give me a kiss.” But when Bucky reaches for him, he holds up a finger. “Just one,” he says firmly, and plants his half-empty soda can on the coffee table next to a cluster of empty beer bottles.

Bucky grins at him again, loose and easy going. “You got it, sugar,” he drawls.

Steve’s mouth pulls back in a grimace at the name, but barely has any time to emote his distaste before Bucky’s grabbing the back of his neck and tugging him down to meet him halfway. When their lips touch, Steve is surprised that none of the awkwardness he expected makes an appearance. It’s just… Bucky. He’s just kissing Bucky, and it isn’t all that weird. It’s different, kissing a man, though, he thinks. More rough, and he can feel the scratch of scruff against his cheek. Unpredictable. There’s no taste of lipstick and none of the messy, sticky lip gloss that has, in the past, gotten all over him. (Not that he ever really minded it in the moment.) Bucky’s lips are just as soft as a girl’s, despite how much more assertiveness they move with than most. Steve wonders if all guys have lips this soft or if the chapstick Bucky carries around really does work. Maybe Steve should get some.

Steve is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize just how long he and Bucky have actually been kissing for, which honestly could be a whole few minutes at this point. It’s just been a back and forth, a warm push and pull, apart and back together, soft suction; no tongue or anything messy like that. Steve pulls back and flicks Bucky on the forehead when he tries to follow him.

“I said you could give me a kiss, not make out with me,” he scolds. But he can’t hide his smile, and he can’t stop the laughter from shaking his chest.

Soon they’re both laughing, nothing less than cracking up, in fact. Losing their shit, really. Steve doesn’t know what’s so funny, and he’s certain Bucky doesn’t either. Adrenaline runs through his veins, and Bucky’s drunken state probably has him feeling similarly.

“That was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever done,” Steve states once they’ve settled back down. Bucky’s sitting up again, leaning his back against the couch, and he turns his head toward Steve, eyes glinting.

“Suuure,” he says. “I happen to know that I’m an _amazing_ kisser. It's been confirmed. All the Twitter polls say so––”

“Nope.” Steve shakes his head. “Absolutely repulsive.”

Bucky leans into his side with a huff of a laugh. “For some reason,” he mumbles into Steve’s shoulder, “I don’t really believe you.”

They both laugh softly again, and Steve leans into Bucky. There are a few minutes of comfortable silence. The room is glowing blue from the shark documentary that's still playing on the TV.

“You’re not gonna get mad at me for that later, are you?” Bucky asks Steve.

Steve smiles, even though Bucky can’t see it. “No, Buck. I’m not gonna get mad.”

Bucky leans up to look at him. “You don’t regret it?” His eyes are drooping; Steve can tell he’s gonna pass out any minute now, and no way will he be attempting to carry Bucky to bed again.

“Nope,” he says. “Now come on, time for bed. We _are_ still gonna talk about you not telling me things, though.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Bucky mumbles, rolling off the couch. He’s a bit wobbly, but he’ll make it across the room. “I _do_ trust ya. Cross my heart, Stevie,” he says, barely audible as Steve walks him through the doorway and lets him flop down onto his bed.

“I know, buddy. But communication is really important in any relationship, and… you’re asleep. Alright.” Steve sighs, but there’s still a fond smile on his face, and as he starts to change into his sleep clothes, he swears he hears a quiet “good night” from the other side of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! I'm still pretty new to this fandom, let alone writing for it, but so far you guys have all been SO great and super supportive and positive, and I just wanna say thanks so much for some really awesome feedback! <3 hopefully I'll be back again very soon ;) Happy Pride Month!


End file.
